


собака

by yablochkey



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deathfic, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>неприятность в трёх действиях; 25.10.2002 - 13.11.2005 - 30.10.2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 25.10.2002

✝

В газете за двадцать пятое октября две тысячи второго года (25.10.2002) будет размещена крошечная заметка об аварии, произошедшей в районе шести утра на лесной дороге недалеко от города N". Если быть точными, то на часах в машине светились красным цифры 5:43, а на телефоне Ким Хансоля — 5:44.

Можно считать, что он прожил на минуту дольше.

В машине — тёмно-синем "Форде" — ехали пятеро; пять лучших друзей-студентов, после коротких выходных, проведённых в родном городе, рванувших в N с утра пораньше, чтобы успеть к началу пар.

Пять человек, живых, тёплых и молодых.

В заметке будет сказано лишь о четырёх погибших — изувеченных, окровавленных и обожжённых.

Пятый — Ким Хансоль — впоследствии станет просто мифом.

Человек, который возможно когда-то существовал, а потом исчез или умер. Растворился в утреннем сером тумане двадцать пятого октября две тысячи второго года.

Четыре тела — остывших и уже совсем не дружных будут найдены этим же вечером. Ким Хансоль будет благополучно забыт.

✝

Последние полчаса за рулём правит Чихо, и все чувствую себя немного тревожно. Пусть Чихо и водит машину спокойно и уверенно, но его вертлявость и вечная привычка таращиться куда угодно, только не на дорогу заставляют Хансоля вжать голову в плечи и сползти вниз по сидению.

Дорога залита пепельно-серой туманной дымкой, свет фар режёт её, словно нож полупрозрачное желе, но в итоге застревает на полпути, неспособный продвинуться дальше ни на сантиметр — слишком вязким и густым оказывается это облако. Три метра впереди — и всё, мир теряется, ограничивается мутноватыми рамками утреннего тумана, за пеленой которого едва различимы тёмные полосы деревьев, растущих по обочине дороги.

Ходжун тихо посапывает, забившись в угол на заднем сиденье — лицо уставшее, брови нахмурены, Сангюн щёлкает по кнопкам проигрывателя, переключая треки на диске, и ворчит, мол, угораздило же его попасть в компанию четырёх геев с хреновым музыкальным вкусом.

Чихо пытается ткнуть локтем ему под рёбра и удержать руль ровно, Сангюн закатывает глаза и включает радио — Бёнджу улыбается и закрывает лицо руками, когда Чихо начинает с удовольствием подпевать попавшейся в радио-эфире песне женской кей-поп группы. Сангюн вытаскивает из кармана куртки телефон и, сложив руки на груди, абстрагируется от окружающего мира, слишком поглощённый смс-перепиской — Хансоль думает, каким же психом надо быть, чтобы добровольно не спать в такое время, и широко зевает, устало прикрывая глаза, чтобы уже через минуту вновь таращиться в окно, пытаясь различить за стеклом хоть что-то.

Уснуть упорно не получается всю дорогу, хотя Хансоль чувствует себя абсолютно выжатым и вообще не понимает, какие силы держат глаза открытыми, а мозг работающим. Ходжун рядом что-то недовольно бормочет спросонья, а потом разлепляет опухшие глаза, которых и не видно почти. Он ёжится, плотнее заворачиваясь в куртку, Бёнджу шёпотом спрашивает его, как спалось, и получает в ответ только тяжёлый вздох. Ходжун упирается взглядом в спинку сангюнового кресла и вновь затихает — Хансоль краем глаза следит за тем, как застывает в каком-то усталом спокойствии его лицо, и вновь отворачивается к окну, подперев ладонью подбородок.

Бёнджу тянется между кресел вперёд, делает радио тише, Чихо улыбается ему краем губ и стучит пальцами по рулю, и Хансолю остаётся лишь гадать, что творится у него в голове.  
Чихо сейчас кажется неожиданно далёким, и осознание этого делает Хансолю больнее, чем он ожидал.

Они расстались (распались, разложились, рассыпались) ровно месяц назад — Хансоль и Чихо, лучшие друзья и любовники, которые друг без друга никуда, а друг за другом — куда угодно.  
Фишка в том, что Хансоль встречается с Бёнджу месяц и один день, и Чихо до сих пор об этом не знает. Хансоль думает, что это неправильно. Думал бы он меньше — жил бы спокойнее. Был бы он без совсем честного и грустного Бёнджу — может быть, стал бы счастливым. Добра Чихо здесь никто не желает. Вообще ничего не желает. Именно поэтому Хансоль считает часы — вечером они встретятся в Старбаксе, займут столик у окна, выпьют кофе, а потом Хансоль вытрет ладонью губы и скажет:

— Знаешь, Чихо, я начал встречаться с Бёнджу и только потом расстался с тобой.

Чихо допьёт свой кофе, поправит чёлку, положит руки на стол и кивнёт.

У Хансоля внутри всё поёт — заунывно и сладко — от мысли о том, какое у Чихо будет лицо.  
И какой виновато-беспокойный взгляд будет у Бёнджу, как он будет сжимать пальцы на запястье Хансоля, пожираемый совестью.

Бёнджу настолько добрый и честный, что лучше бы его такого пристрелить: от него одни головные боли и боли в сердце, желания странные, вроде защитить, а потом выставить виноватым, чтобы он мучился.

И получал удовольствие.

Хансоль водит пальцем по стеклу и думает, что же с ними всеми не так.

Сангюнова голова сваливается на плечо, виском — к холодному окну, за которым весь мир разъедается мутным белёсым газом и кажется, что в любой момент там может мелькнуть бледное страшное лицо, а потом чей-то крик, крупный план и, yeah, фильм начался.  
Прикосновение бёнджунового виска к плечу отзывается мурашками по всему телу. Он смотрит ласково и преданно и, едва шевеля бледными губами, произносит:

— Всё будет хорошо, Хансоль.

Хансоль улыбается ему краем рта, а потом ловит взгляд Чихо в зеркале, и от мелькнувшего там сожаления всё внутри болит и корчится. Они расстались (разошлись по разным углам, разлетелись, разбились, как разбиваются любимые чашки и вазы) хорошими друзьями, пообещали друг другу, что это ничего не изменит, и ничего ведь не изменилось, только Хансолю не сидится на месте спокойно. В его понимании всё должно было перевернуться с ног на голову, а потом сальто или прыжок с переподвыподвертом, но не эта тихая и спокойная дружба. Иллюзия отношений, которые ничто не может разрушить. Хансоль сможет.

Между глотков кофе — взгляды Чихо и его молчание, тёплая рука Бёнджу у Хансоля на колене, молчаливое "мы справились, видишь?". 

Мы снесли всё это до основания, покрошили в бетон, выдрали пики железной арматуры.  
И теперь построим на месте этого что-то новое.

Хансоль не верит, что всё проходит бесследно. Что всё налаживается. Что заброшенные дома с жуткими историями об убийствах или бродящих в округе призраках найдут новых хозяев. Пустые мёртвые дома — слишком страшные и неприглядные для того, чтобы существовать в хансолевом мире.

Всё ненужное, дряхлое, пыльное — под снос.

Чтобы на сухой земле вместо сорняков росли новенькие многоэтажки любви. Детские сады, в которых воспитываются симпатия и живость. Аквапарки нежности и страсти. Кафе счастья и влюблённости.

Хансоль представляет, как Чихо допивает кофе — глоток за глотком, взгляд на собственных руках — на указательном пальце правой руки простое серебряное кольцо с гравировкой "господи, спаси и сохрани".

Хансоль хочет взять Бёнджу за руку, но чувствует взгляд Чихо, пропущенный через зеркальную поверхность и вымороженный до полного безразличия.

Господи, спаси и сохрани от мудаков и ублюдков.

Ходжун спрашивает, когда они уже будут на месте, Чихо смотрит на часы — 5:31 — и отвечает, что минут через сорок. Ходжун вздыхает, щурится подслеповато и, вытащив из сумки чехол с очками, цепляет их на нос. Его глаза за толстыми линзами кажутся намного больше, и выглядит это жутковато. Ходжун достаёт из сумки пачку одноразовых салфеток и, страдальчески простонав, сморкается и чешет покрасневший нос.

Ходжун скорее умрёт, чем опоздает.

Ходжун торопится всегда и везде, торопится на встречи, на автобусы, на пары или домой. Ходжун торопится, сверяется с часами, а времени на то, чтобы жить у него не остаётся.

Вытащить его на выходные отдохнуть — самая лучшая идея, искреннее спасибо за неё Сангюну. А то Ходжун скоро сотрётся из реальности, потеряется в офисах, аудиториях или строках программного кода. Станет чем-то вроде ярлыка на рабочем столе, на который внимание обращаешь раз в полжизни.

Хансолю бы такую целеустремлённость — желание учиться, работать, чтобы стать лучшим — но, видимо, не судьба.

Ходжун отворачивается, прикладывает ладони к стеклу — отпечаток застывает на нём как напоминание о том, что им отсюда никогда не выбраться. Отсюда — из жизни, из круга учёба-работа-дом, из этой чёртовой машины, везущей их навстречу большому городу и большим мечтам. Большим — разбухшим от пыли и грязи.

Сангюн открывает глаза, спрашивает, сколько часов он спал и почему они ещё не на месте, Бёнджу отвешивает ему подзатыльник, отвечая, что минут десять не больше. Хансоль разглядывает туман, который кажется живым и мёртвым одновременно, совершенно неподвижным, но в то же время подрагивающим, словно полупрозрачное желе.

Свет фар режет мрачное осеннее утро, белые полосы выскальзывают из-под колёс огромными толстыми червями. Бёнджу тянется вперёд между сидений, делая радио громче, Чихо качает головой в такт музыке, шевелит губами, неслышно подпевая.

Сангюн растягивает губы в улыбке, оборачивается к Ходжуну, что-то у него спрашивает — Хансоль не может толком расслышать — и тот кивает, тоже улыбаясь.

Круг руля неподвижен под пальцами Чихо, под его ладонями, всегда тёплыми и сухими — Хансоль помнит — и, кажется, что они будут ехать вечно по дороге без начала и конца.

Что они навечно застряли в синем "Форде", в его тёплом тёмном салоне, в котором кажется совсем тоскливо и безвыходно, потому что снаружи — только туман, туман, туман.

Никакого прошлого, никакого будущего — только настоящее, готовое превратиться в бесконечность, движение по спирали или цикл.

Бесконечное движение в счастливое никуда.

Хансоль трёт лицо ладонями, заглядывает через спинку чиховского кресла, без интереса разглядывая приборную панель и его худые колени. Чихо смеётся, щурится, говорит, что скоро уже приедем, на часах 5:42, и единственное, чего хочет Хансоль — спать.

Мимолётное движение впереди — Хансоль вцепляется в плечо Чихо и орёт, то ли "блядь!", то ли "тормози!", Чихо выворачивает руль, сангюновы глаза распахиваются от удивления, Ходжун дёргается, поворачиваясь. На дороге в свете автомобильных фар стоит собака — неожиданно чёткий силуэт, выплывший из тумана.

Хансоль ловит всё это за доли секунды: руль под пальцами Чихо вертится, словно колесо прялки, Бёнджу заваливается вперёд, выставив вперёд ладони, Сангюна тащит в бок, а Ходжун врезается носом в подголовник его кресла.

Хансоль ловит всё это за доли секунды: жёлтые собачьи глаза, молочно-белую шкуру, толстых огромных червей на чёрном асфальте, отпечатки ладоней Бёнджу на лобовом стекле.  
Грохот, вспышки и темноту.

Он открывает глаза и первое, что видит, заставляет его содрогнуться: Бёнджу лежит на капоте, куртка изодрана, осколки стекла впиваются ему в бёдра и живот.

Ходжун лежит, завалившись на сангюново кресло, шея неестественно вывернута, очки зацепились за ухо дужкой и свисают, безнадёжно разбитые и поломанные.

У Сангюна на виске струйка крови, и струйка крови от уголка рта по подбородку, словно они в макдаке, словно у них кола, мороженое, картошка фри и лишний кетчуп, который можно выдать за кровь.

Бледная ладонь Чихо свешивается вдоль тела, неожиданно худого и маленького, по запястью бегут ручейки крови, кап-кап-кап по обивке сиденья. Выбеленные волосы Чихо — в кровавый красный.

Хансоль заставляет себя дышать, каждый вдох болью отдаётся в грудной клетке, он чувствует осколки стекла на своём лице и руках. За окном проступает силуэт перекосившегося чёрного ствола с толстыми крючковатыми ветвями.

Хансоль чувствует на губах соль и железо, думает, это томатный сок, это томатный сок, и пытается открыть дверь машины.

Тело не держит, и он вываливается на землю, больно стукнувшись плечом о какой-то камень, подвернувшийся корень больно царапает щеку. Хансоль смотрит вверх, туда, где серый туман переходит в чёрное беззвёздное небо и скулит — от боли, от тоски, от ненависти.

Щеки касается холодный влажный нос — Хансоль не шевелится — затем горячий язык, и вдруг мир оживает: в нос ударяет запах крови и собаки, в ушах отдаётся гул крови и собственное хриплое дыхание. Земля под спиной холодная — собачий язык словно раскалённый; Хансоль чувствует тяжесть собачьих лап на груди.

Собака склоняется над ним — острая злая морда отражается в его глазах, заслоняя небо — и лакает горячую живую кровь, кажущуюся чёрной, с хансолевых губ.

✝

Когда человек умирает, иногда от него кое-что остаётся. 


	2. 13.11.2005

✝

Нора у корней огромного серого ясеня — место, где можно спрятаться, скрыться и _замереть_. Подгнивающая листва едва слышно шуршит под лапами, но этот звук оглушает — лес молчит, лес недвижим, лес мёртв. Остывшие трупы деревьев чернеют в косых лучах тусклого света, пробивающихся между переплетённых ветвей.

Чёрная земля холодит живот и липнет комьями к белой шерсти вместе с сухими травинками и листьями; лес молчит и наблюдает.

Очень хочется спать, но это "хочется" больше ничего не значит. Это пережиток прошлого, когда ещё были воля и сознание. Сейчас осталось только животное "надо". Надо, чтобы тело не отказало, не потеряло возможность перемещаться от истощения. 

Надо, чтобы выжить.

Если закрыть глаза, в голове мгновенно всплывают картинки. Разные. Общего в них только то, что это когда-то происходило, эти места и люди существовали. Что с ними сейчас — хрен знает. Невозможно понять, как давно случались эти встречи, улыбались эти лица, вырастали прямо перед носом фонарные столбы на поворотах. Всё это когда-то было, но в другом мире.  
Сейчас остался только мёртвый тихий лес, глубокая нора между корней и узловатый ясень, подпирающий ветвями серый гипсокартон неба. Что такое этот гипcокартон, вспомнить так и не получается, но в носу щекочет, словно от пыли.

Красно-рыжие волосы до плеч, чёлка, падающая на глаза, узкие глаза, исчезающие совсем, когда Сангюн улыбается. Да, этого человека зовут — звали — Ким Сангюн. Он студент, кажется, будущий юрист (что это?), он красивый и громкий.

Он заполняет голову до краёв. Из ноздрей каплей крови вытекает концентрированный Ким Сангюн. Воспоминания — чужие, светлые воспоминания.

Сангюн застёгивает рубашку на все пуговицы, поправляет волосы, улыбается, широко растягивая губы. Протягивает телефон — на экране фото какой-то девушки. Говорит, что женится на ней, как только закончит универ. А потом они уедут в Америку. У него совершенно счастливое лицо, и, наверное, Америка — это классно.

Ким Сангюн вытекает тонкой струйкой слюны и крови из чёрной пасти. Капли падают на листья и расплываются тёмными пятнами по земле.

Картинки сменяют одна другую в бесконечном слайд-шоу.

А потом имя исчезает — стирается из памяти, оставляя улыбчивое красивое лицо безымянным.

Тепло чужой широкой ладони расплывается между лопаток, и не заскулить от вдруг нахлынувших ощущений просто не получается.

Всё человеческое стирается слишком быстро, оставляя после себя только непонятную пустоту.

Там было место для ещё чего-то, точно было.

Кровь пачкает белую шерсть, а потом капли замирают — застывают рубиновыми блестящими бусинами.

Всё человеческое — рано или поздно — умирает.

✝

Пачка чипсов летит Хёнхо в лицо — Сехёк никогда не жаловался на косоглазие — и падает на кресло с грустным шорохом. Донсон за рулём ржёт, говорит, что они два идиота и вообще так с едой нельзя, но в следующий момент затыкается — Сандо набирает горсть чипсов и заботливо запихивает ему в рот, на, бро, подавись. Хруст чипсов заполняет салон, пока Донсон усиленно работает челюстями, и Сехёк тоже перехватывает пакет, запускает в него ладонь, загребая побольше.

У них ещё час времени до прибытия в N, спать не хочется, а занять себя решительно нечем, и это, в общем-то, лишний повод пороть чушь и дурачиться.

Сехёк отвлекается всего на секунду — Хёнхо ловит его голову в захват и ерошит волосы с такой силой, словно хочет содрать скальп. Отбиться от него — та ещё задача, но Сехёк тычет ему под рёбра локтем и высвобождается под вопль отползающего к окну Хёнхо. У Сехёка лицо красное как томат, дыхание тяжёлое, а задетая гордость нестерпимо _ноет_.

— Эй, правда, не поубивайте друг друга, — смеётся Сандо, забираясь на сиденье с коленями и поворачиваясь к ним; его улыбчивое, ушастое лицо нависает над Сехёком, и в том, как оно лучится доброжелательностью, есть что-то жуткое.

Им надо приехать хотя бы за полчаса до открытия мастерской, чтобы успеть разгрести завалы и напиться кофе — мозг до часов десяти утра у них у всех работает одинаково плохо, а после ночи в машине ещё и спину хрен разогнёшь.

Донсон давит газ, машина проносится сквозь туман, разрывая его на куски, словно тонкую матовую плёнку.

— Заглянете вечером на пиво? — его голос приглушает играющая по радио песня женской кей-поп группы — популярный хит двух-трёхгодичной давности.

Сехёк качает головой. 

— Как ты ещё думать об этом можешь после вчерашнего марафона?

Донсон посмеивается и барабанит пальцами по рулю, подстраиваясь под ритм песни.  
Сехёк прикрывает глаза, думает, с чем надо первым делом разобраться по приезду. Кофе — без сахара, пересмотреть заказы — зелёная папка лежит на столе с правой стороны, у синего "BMW" — сменить тормоза. Когда закончится смена, побродить по городу или на самом деле заскочить к Донсону, чтобы выпить и, наверное, покурить кальян.

Домой хотелось бы не возвращаться.

Дома пусто, дом делится на одного со слишком большим остатком, пустые полки и мелкие пылинки переваливаются через край, и Сехёк чувствует себя слишком маленьким для этого места и слишком маленьким для того, чтобы вместить в себя целую жизнь, которую ещё прожить как-то надо. Как-то — это без человека, с которым со старшей школы вместе, рука об руку, лицом к лицу и все дела.

Донсон тогда сказал, что девушки имеют свойство уходить, исчезать, заканчиваться, как заканчивается пиво или порно, в этом нет ничего страшного, и подсунул Сехёку ещё один стакан. Со всем можно свыкнуться, но пока — только пока — Сехёк не хочет. Не хочет свыкаться и отпускать. А вот забыть на пару вечеров — вполне.

Идиотский Хёнхо захватывает внимание не хуже личной драмы, Сехёк смеётся, Сандо дожёвывает чипсы, широко улыбаясь (кажется, ещё немного шире, и его губы встретятся с ушами), Донсон придерживает руль одной рукой и пытается вытащить из кармана куртки мобильный.

Это случайность, Сехёк просто вовремя подымает взгляд и орёт "собака!", Донсон вздрагивает, вертит руль в сторону — машина петляет, шины визжат истерически по асфальту — и тяжело выдыхает, когда вновь выравнивает движение.

— Я испугался, знаешь, — смеётся он, но по голосу слышно: на самом деле испугался.  
Сандо закатывает глаза и, кажется, пытается перекреститься, Хёнхо таращится в окно, выглядывая оставшийся позади собачий силуэт.

— Может, это волк был? — говорит он задумчиво, поворачиваясь обратно и глядя на Сехёка.

Ответить тот не успевает.

Наверное, это злой рок или что-то вроде того, думает он, когда машина на полном ходу срывается в канаву. Поворот выскакивает перед ними внезапно, словно дорога в одно мгновение оборвалась. Слышится скрежет железа и звон стекла, а ещё кажется чьё-то поражённое "блядь!", Сехёка с огромной силой вдавливает в сиденье Донсона, и последнее, что он видит — это белая псина с ярко-жёлтыми глазами, застывшая на краю дороги.

✝

В воздухе пахнет кровью — густой и тёплой, тёмный силуэт машины кажется бесформенной кучей железа.

Передняя дверца распахнута, человек на водительском сиденье лежит грудью на руле, голова разбита.

Смерть зафиксирована в 6:18 утра тринадцатого ноября две тысячи пятого года.

Его сосед смотрит широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами.

6:18 — мигает красным светом.

Подушки безопасности похожи на лопнувшие куски мятной жвачки. Мятная жвачка со вкусом крови. 

На заднем сиденье двое, светловолосый пацан остаётся без внимания, только выпавший из-за ворота футболки крестик поблескивает в темноте, а другой, кажется, ещё дышит. Правая бровь выбрита, левая — рассечена, дыхание на самом деле есть — едва уловимое, но всё-таки.

У него холодные губы, кровь стекает из рассечённой брови по глазу и вниз по щеке, минует подбородок и капает на слабо вздымающуюся под футболкой грудь.

Лес молчит, ветви деревьев склоняются на машиной, похожей на огромный железный гроб.

Рык рвётся из пасти, рождается, клокочет в горле, словно жар в жерле вулкана.

Кровь на вкус — горячая и густая.

Но мёртвая.


	3. 30.10.2012

(Я ВЕРНУСЬ Я ВЕРНУСЬ НУ И ПУСТЬ Я ВЕРНУСЬ Я ВЕРНУСЬ  
Я ВЕРНУСЬ Я ВЕРНусь ну и пусть я вернусья вернусь  
я вернусья вернусь нуи пустьявернусь  
я вернусья вернусьнуи пустьявернусьявернусь)

✝

В семидесяти километрах от города N тянется лесная дорога, а потом резко сворачивает. Под углом в идеальные девяносто градусов она ломается, меняя траекторию. Этот поворот — коварный и незаметный — выскакивает перед вами, и никакая реакция здесь не поможет. Даже если вы успеете среагировать за 0,1-0,2 секунды, даже если вы будете профессиональным бейсболистом или убийцей — вас это не спасёт.

Поворот выскакивает неожиданно, налетает на вас, и в следующую секунду летите уже вы. До встречи с деревом, землёй. Или трупом погибшей ранее машины.

Братская могила для автомобилей. Не важно, бээмвэ, форд или фольксваген. Перед лицом смерти все равны, все превращаются в кусок крашеного железа.

Дорога, поворот, лес — они жрут всех подряд, не зависимо от года выпуска и номерного знака.

Это знание просто живёт в голове, собранное, спрессованное из воспоминаний тех, кто был до. К ним в будущем прибавятся мысли тех, кто будет после.

Дорога, поворот, лес — они ждут свою добычу. Голодные дикие звери, затаившиеся в засаде. Незаметные и смертоносные, они ждут своего часа.

Ждать — вот чему учишься, когда не остаётся ничего другого. Бесчисленные дни в норе между корней старого ясеня; когда всё это начиналось, его здесь ещё не было.

Время идёт, и это понятно лишь по тому, что имена в голове стираются — одно за другим, как стираются день за днём буквы на асфальте.

С ДНЁМ РОЖДЕНИЯ!

Или Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ, N.

Исчезают лица, превращаясь в яйцевидные белые пятна.

Остаётся только одно имя, от которого по коже холодок и внутри всё передёргивает. Вспомнить упорно не получается. Хочется выть и лаять: кто кто кто? Но в итоге — только имя.

Ким Хансоль.

Безликий неаноним; буквы его имени тоже вскоре сотрутся, словно тряпкой по школьной доске или чёрной ручкой по листу.

К.м Ха...ль

✝

Всё это дохуя волнительно, вот, что думает Санвон, делая музыку в наушниках громче. Чем ближе они к N, к его шумным улицам и яркой подсветке неоновых огней, тем сильнее всё внутри сжимается и дрожит от нетерпения. У него впереди — настоящее большое приключение, в котором обязательно будут слава, деньги и девушки. Сияющие перспективы кружат голову, и Санвон кусает губы, чтобы не заулыбаться, как идиот.

Спасибо хёнам, которые согласились принять его в свою крю и помочь устроиться в N, чтобы писать треки и выступать в тамошних клубах, где толпа в разы громче и безумнее, чем в его родном городе. Это сумасшедшая новая жизнь, новый мир, в который Санвон готов окунуться с головой, прочувствовать каждой клеткой. Ожившая мечта, самый счастливый сон, в одно мгновение ставший действительностью.

У него всё впереди — головокружительные взлёты, темнота клубов и бесконечность сцены, на которой он — кто-то вроде божьего посланника, доносящего его слова до толпы. Нет, он сам будет Богом; Богом, потерявшимся в дыму, лишившимся лица, зато имеющим голос и слова, пробивающиеся в человеческий разум, чтобы донести истину.  
Санвон закрывает глаза и выдыхает.

Потрясающе.

Они едут, кажется, целую вечность, а Санвон уже просто не может ждать: так хочется быстрее перейти черту, за которой начинается то самое — новое и прекрасное. Он представляет себя на фоне небоскрёбов, врывающихся острыми шпилями в гряды спутанных облаков, среди многолюдной толпы, в которой он не будет чувствовать себя частью неоднородной безликой массы, а наоборот — куском паззла, без которого картинка не может сложиться во что-то цельное.

Санвон отчаянно верит, что там, в свете неоновых огней, он сможет стать _всем_.

Юнчоль на переднем сиденье жалобно шмыгает носом и лезет в бардачок в поисках салфеток; глаза у него совершенно грустные и влажные, покрасневшие. Он чихает то и дело, и Хёсан заботливо хлопает его по плечу со словами «эй, чувак, только не умирай, а». Юнчоль бросает на него оскорблённые взгляды и просит Тэяна заехать в аптеку за противовирусным.

Тэян, который здесь всем хёнам хён, открывает окно и закуривает, положив локти на руль. Дым от его сигареты закручивается бледной спиралью, а потом разматывается, подхваченный порывом холодного ветра.

За окном не темно даже — просто серо из-за тумана, залившего дорогу, словно жидкий азот. Они едут почти вслепую, свет фар с трудом прорывается сквозь туманное облако, выхватывая из сумрака выбоины на асфальте. Тэян неторопливо затягивается и щурится, пытаясь разглядеть, что там впереди: ему совсем не улыбается пропустить поворот и влететь в кювет.

Санвон разглядывает его в зеркале: взгляд серьёзный, под глазами тени, мешки от недосыпа стали ещё больше. Тэян сейчас кажется намного старше, чем обычно; свет ложится на его лицо, и потревоженные тени прячутся на впалых щеках. Он хмурится, жуёт сигаретный фильтр и напряжённо вглядывается в туман.

Тэян — обычно больше похожий на недовольного взъерошенного воробья, а не на взрослого серьёзного парня, кажется нервничающим.

— Чёртов туман, — выплёвывает он и выбрасывает окурок в открытое окно. Ярко-оранжевая точка проносится мимо и исчезает за плёнкой тумана.

Хёсан хмыкает и предлагает сбавить скорость, раз уж его это так волнует. Он здесь почему-то кажется самым расслабленным и легкомысленным, и Санвон удивляется, потому что есть здесь какая-то давящая атмосфера, словно они попали в какой-то свето- и звуконепроницаемый купол и остались совершенно, бесконечно одни. Даже нервное возбуждение спадает, и он с опаской таращится за окно, хотя там всё равно ни хрена не видно, будто у него бельмо на обоих глазах, на сознании, на всех органах чувств.

Единственный звук — шум автомобильного мотора.

Санвон передёргивает плечами, Хёсан достаёт из сумки планшет и открывает заметки — кажется, на него всё это очень благотворно влияет.

Юнчоль в очередной раз шмыгает носом и говорит:

— Всё это как-то крипи.

Он говорит это в тот момент, когда на дороге появляется ярко-белое пятно. Санвон успевает различить острые уши и ярко-жёлтые глаза. Можно подумать, что за ними явился посланник Сатаны.

Тэян вдавливает в пол тормоза, и возможно это было бы правильной тактикой, но машина отказывается тормозить, и в следующее мгновение слышится хруст ломающихся костей и вопль Хёсана. Лобовое стекло мажет ярко-красным, и Санвон в ужасе таращится на капли крови, сбегающие вниз и теряющиеся между дворников.

А потом дорога, поворот и лес жрут их. Дорога ломается, как ломается птичье крыло, и они летят в кювет, в братскую могилу для автомобилей и их пассажиров-неудачников.

Лобовое стекло красится кровью с обеих сторон.

У Юнчоля сломан нос, но это едва ли его самая большая проблема.

Хёсанов планшет разлетается на куски, обломки его текстов, его большой мечты о славе осыпаются на пол. 

У Тэяна из шеи торчит осколок стекла.

Санвон пытается дышать.

И, кажется, он слышит, что пахнет жареным.

Он выбирается из машины, отползает шагов на двадцать в сторону и прижимается лбом к холодной мёртвой земле. Наверное, у него что-то сломано. Но он не может понять, что конкретно, потому что сейчас — в эту самую секунду — сломан он сам.

Едва слышно шелестит трава под мягкими лапами, и Санвон подымает взгляд. Собака, молочно-белая, красивая собака смотрит на него сверху вниз и открывает чёрную пасть, обнажая зубы и показывая ярко-розовый язык.

Собака наклоняется к нему, проводит языком по щеке, оставляя влажную полосу, и слизывает кровь с санвоновых рук, шеи и лица. И в этот момент — в эту самую секунду — он чувствует, как вытекает из него жизнь, что он умирает, так ничего и не успев сделать. Движение жизни внутри, пусть и приглушенное болью и шоком, крутится вихрем и останавливается в каплях крови на собачьем языке.

И Санвон думает, как это глупо. Но ещё хуже, что это до боли обидно.

В этот момент он чувствует что-то чужое. Кто-то другой, незнакомый пробирается в его рот и заглядывает в голову, и Санвон вдруг видит незнакомых людей — полуреальные, полузабытые лица, голоса, руки. Чьи-то мечты, чьи-то истории, чьи-то проблемы. Смерти — одну за другой. Грустные истории, закончившиеся когда-то на этом месте. Оборванные линии жизни, свисающие красной бахромой нитей.

Всё это заполняет его, и в какой-то момент он теряется — не понимает, где он, а где другие. Те, кто были до, и к кому в скором времени он сможет присоединиться.

Чужие воспоминания заполняют голову, словно вода просторную чашу, мелкая рябь проходит по их поверхности, стоит лишь прикоснуться. Санвон видит рыжие волосы, но не видит лица; Санвон видит кольцо и надпись на нём «господи спаси и сохрани»; Санвон видит окровавленное запястье, свешивающееся вдоль худого тела; Санвон слышит прилипчивый попсовый мотив по радио; Санвон видит время на часах — 5:43, а потом тот, чьими глазами он на это смотрит, — умирает.

Санвон думает про все упущенные возможности, про свои девятнадцать лет, пустые и неаккуратные, про Хёсана, Юнчоля и Тэяна, у которых теперь никаких проблем, про тех, кто навсегда потерялся в этом месте, в этой звериной голове и делает единственное, на что хватает сил — отталкивает собачью морду от своего лица и отползает на локтях в сторону. 

И собака, она подымает на него взгляд, а потом уходит.

✝

30.10.2012 — Санвон называет это датой своей смерти и ставит в календаре напоминалку. Андеграундным рэпером он не становится, хотя, если честно, даже и не пытается: в голове мгновенно всплывают мёртвые лица и его почти всегда выворачивает от воспоминаний. Он устраивается работать курьером, а в свободное время пытается вести блог, но в общем-то всё это идёт лишь фоном.

У Санвона есть то, что ему не принадлежит, а ещё у него забрали кое-что ценное, и теперь ему надо как-то с этим разобраться. Он знает этот город лучше кого-либо другого, потому что в его голове — карта, написанная десятками других людей. Он получил от каждого по капле бесценного опыта, но сейчас ему на самом деле нужно совсем другое. Потерянная часть его самого.

Он собирает по крупицам информацию об этом месте — аварии происходят постоянно, но через разные промежутки времени. Власти пытались установить заграждение, но стройку пришлось прекратить из-за несчастных случаев, а предупредительный знак снесла случайная хонда в девяносто девятом — на следующий день после его установки. Санвон узнаёт всё это, но подсказок не находит. Все, кто попали в аварию — погибли. Все, кроме него самого.  
Некоторые исчезали. Исчезали совсем, вместе со всеми вещами, словно их там и не было, когда все точно знали: он ехал тем вечером по той дороге. Никаких следов присутствия кого-то ещё. Недостающее звено, оторвавшаяся пуговица, от которой даже нитки не осталось.

Санвон едет туда зимой, оставляет машину неподалёку от поворота и долго разглядывает спрессованные машины в канаве. Смятые и проржавевшие, они горой металла возвышаются над землёй; никто уже давно не пытается их убрать, и машины копятся, словно детские игрушки под кроватью.

У Санвона нет никаких подсказок, но он уверен, что в конечном итоге они найдут друг друга. У него в голове есть отпечаток воспоминаний — глубокая тёмная нора между узловатых корней.

В конечном итоге каждый получит своё.


End file.
